Suspicion My Version
by klluvjb.HOLLIS
Summary: Based on Kate Brian's Private series. A continuation from Paradise Lost.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on Kate Brian's Private series. This comes after Paradise Lost.**

Chapter 1

_I'm falling. I'm falling. I'm actually falling. _That's all that was running through my mind as I plummeted to the rough waters below me. It all makes sense now though. When Upton and I went horse back riding and my horse took off running and nearly through us off a cliff. It had to be done on purpose. No twig can snap loud enough to spook a horse naturally. They also had to know that the particular horse I was riding was easily spooked. Then there was the Jet Ski incident. Someone had tinkered with it. I had almost crashed into the shore. Those can't all just be a coincidence. Can they?

Right before I hit the water I realized it. I guess I figured it all along, but I could never bring myself to admit it. I was too scared about going through another Ariana or Sabine type incident. But now I have to face it. I have another, more thorough, more dangerous stalker.

**Short I know. The other chapters are a lot longer. Please comment. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The water hit me like a thousand ice cold needles. It took me a long moment to catch my breath and start to move again. I was sinking. Fast. I knew it had to do something with the couture dress I was wearing. I regretfully slipped out of it. As soon as I did I felt one thousand pounds lighter. I rose to the surface almost instantly. As soon as I reached the surface I built up a scream. Nothing came out. I tried and tried but I was to cold. The salt water was burning my lungs and my eyes as I tried to stay afloat. Maybe I should give up. Who would miss me? Maybe Noelle would, but she'd get over it quickly. Upton obviously didn't care about me. He left me exposed and embarrassed it front of Mrs. Ryan and Paige. He ran after Poppy. He left me, the person he 'loved' for someone he supposedly had no feelings for. Then the only person I truly loved came across my mind. Josh. My Josh. Well not mine anymore. Will he care? Probably not. He has Ivy now. Ivy Slade, you are the luckiest girl on the planet. Josh left me after he caught me cheating on him with one of his best friends, Dash McCafferty. Dash is also Noelle's on and off boyfriend. The truth was I was drugged. We learned that during Sabine's confession at Kiran's pre-birthday party. When Sabine pulled a gun at me, Josh tried to save me jumping at Sabine to knock the gun out of her hand but it was to late. Sabine had already pulled the trigger. I didn't get shot though. Josh had succeeded at hitting the gun but all he did was move a little. Ivy ended up getting shot in the shoulder. Later on he decided Ivy needed him most and stayed with her. I tried convincing myself that Josh was right and Ivy did need him more, but it isn't true. She might have been hurt physically but I was hurt too. I was hurt beyond repair. I'm a emotional mess. I need him now more than ever. He was my rock. I need him.

Now it struck me I have to survive. I need to live. I need him to know I still love him. I can't leave this planet without him knowing. I started swimming. I found my voice. But just before I screamed I saw it, a figure at the spot where I was pushed off the Ryan's yacht. I looked closer. The figure moved and it's long hair moved with the wind. A girl. She was watching me. She must have been the one to push me. She's my stalker. I tried to see as much of I could with my weak eyes. Before I had a chance to recognize any features she turned and left. The last I saw was the pink of her glamorous gown and blonde hair that resembled none other than Ariana Osgood. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Reed? Reed? Reed? Wake up. Come on!" said a familiar voice. My head was spinning. I tried opening my eyes but all I saw was a big flash of light. I couldn't move or talk. "Reed!" pleaded that same familiar voice. I knew I had to do something to tell them I was alive. When I opened my mouth to talk I launched into a coughing fit. My throat burned with salt water. " Reed! Oh my gosh! Thank God!" said a voice I recognized as Noelle. "Noelle?" I croaked. "Right here, your ok." She said. I opened my eyes and saw a crowd of people standing around me. "What happened?" I asked. "You fell off the yacht. Sawyer heard a scream and saw you in the water. He yelled for us then jumped in after you." Explained a voice I did not want to hear. I looked at Sawyer who was sitting closest to me soaking wet. "Thank you." I whispered. He smiled a weak smile and looked away awkwardly. I looked around and everyone had the same weak smile. Even Ms. Show No Emotion Noelle had tears in her eyes. I frowned. "What's going on?" I asked. Everyone was silent. "Guys, seriously, what is going on?" I asked again, a little more desperately. They all looked like they just found out the world was coming to an end tomorrow. Noelle was the first to speak. "Reed," she stalled. "Why did you jump?" she asked quietly. I felt as if I had been slapped in the face. JUMPED?!?! "Wait, you think I jumped?!" I screamed. How could they think I jumped? "Poppy saw you jump, Reed." said Upton. Of course, Upton would mention Poppy. I was so mad at him. All I could manage with everyone there was a simple glower. "I did not jump!" I screamed again. "Ok, let's just drop it right now. We should probably take her to the hospital." Dash said interrupting my rant. "Yes, let's get out of here." said a somber looking Noelle.

**They'll get longer! ******


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

UGH! Why does this keep happening? Each time I get rid of a stalker a new one shows up! First Ariana, she hated me for taking Thomas away from her. Then she had to kill him and torture me. Then she ended up in jail for murder. Her sister Sabine Dulac came soon after that. She and I got really close. I thought she was one of my limited real friends. But as it turns out she was far from a real friend. She was out to get me. She wanted revenge for me getting Ariana, her sister, in jail. She drugged my boyfriend, killed Cheyenne, and tried to make me think that I was responsible by sending me emails on a weekly basis that was consisted of Cheyenne saying it was my fault. Then she surprised me with constant reminders of Cheyenne. And now I have a new stalker. One that obviously wants me dead and will go to any extreme to make sure I end up dead.

I keep replaying that image of the girl with blonde hair in my head. I couldn't be Ariana could it? No, it definitely could not be her. She was locked up somewhere. But who else could it be? Is there someone else who wants to kill me? Would she or he succeed? My game of 20 questions was interrupted by a knock at the door to my all white hospital room. I looked over to find the last person I wanted to see.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice dripping with venom.

"….how are you feeling?" Upton asked , he actually looked hurt. He had no right to be. After all HE left ME! I should be mad at him!

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically.

"Reed," He said staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I know that's not good enough but I truly am." He looked at me. "Please forgive me. I don't know why I went after her."

"Yes. You do. There had to be a reason. And anyway it doesn't matter," I looked at him. "You don't love me." It was a fact. He couldn't love me. Not the player.

"Yes I do, Reed! I've never felt like this before." He was coming over to me know. This was it. I had to end it.

"Maybe, but you don't love me," I said looking at him again. "And I don't love you." He looked shocked. And honestly I didn't feel bad at all. I guess I really don't love him.

"What? Why? Reed, I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry! Please, don't do this." He exclaimed looking desperate.

"I'm sorry Upton," I sighed. "I don't love you. I love someone else." I was looking at the floor again, memorizing the cracks in the white tile. "I always have. I just didn't really notice."

Why is this so hard now? I said it so easily a few minutes ago. Is it because no one knows I still love Josh? Well, Noelle probably knows. She has a tendency to know things, especially things that have to do with me, before I even do. Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her since I was brought here to this depressing place that St. Barths calls a hospital.

"What? So you used me?" I looked at him again; he looked more hurt than ever.

"No! I didn't realize how I loved this other person until I was floating in the ocean." I said trying to make me look less of a jerk. Wait a second. Did I completely forget the other reason I was braking up with him, or well trying to brake up with him? He did leave me. He went after his ex and left me, his girlfriend embarrassed in front of Mrs. Ryan.

"I'm sorry Upton," I must have said that 50 time by now. "We can't be together anymore."

Suddenly his face was completely composed. There was no sign of any emotion on his face. He looked away concentrating on the wall behind me.

"Fine," His voice was composed as well. "If that's how you want it." He looked at me again. "Goodbye Reed." He walked out of the room without looking back once.

"Goodbye Upton." I whispered. That was it. He was gone.

**More soon. I'm writing write now. It's not as long as I wanted but I didn't want to start something new in this chapter. I thought it should just be Reed and Upton. Please Comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rest of the day past in a blur. People came to see me after Upton. Once Noelle got here she didn't leave me. I saw the Billings' girls, Sawyer, Daniel, Dash, and more that I can't seem to recall. I feel out of it. I think it has to do with what's happened. When ever someone asks me I just blame the pain killers I'm on. That may be part of the problem but I know it's not the only reason. I just wanted to leave this awful place. Whenever I thought about where I was a Ivy popped into my head, followed by none other then Joshua Hollis. I know I need to talk to him. I just don't know how. Ivy is probably still in the hospital. I wouldn't know because Josh hasn't called to tell me anything.

I looked at my phone. Should I call him? Or would it seem to desperate? I sighed as I put my phone back down. Why do things have to be so complicated? When did my life take a turn downhill? To think if it weren't for Sabine I would probably be with Josh right now. I wouldn't have been drugged. So I would have not gone to see Dash. And If it weren't for Ariana I wouldn't have had to deal with Sabine. And if it weren't for Thomas I would have had nothing to do with Ariana.

I stopped. That was the first time in so long that I thought that name. I wouldn't let myself believe that dating him caused all this. No. Who I date should not cause people so much pain. I wish I could just go back, see what I did that caused this to happen, and then stop it. Then I would not be Hurricane Reed.

I'm so sick of this! Everyone I love is getting hurt because of the mess I'm in. I don't think I can deal with another emotional blow. Unfortunately I know that's not possible. I do have a new stalker. I just want to find out who it is and get rid of them. I already had two suspects. Both were not possible.

My first guess was Poppy Simon. Noelle said that Poppy saw me jump. She could have easily made that up to cover her tracks. After all she did hate me. I took her precious Upton. My other guess was Ariana Osgood. She has plenty of reason to want me dead. Plus, I distinctly remember seeing her blonde hair. The problem was I didn't see her face. Also, she was locked up somewhere. She couldn't be here.

I looked at my phone again. As soon as I did it rang. I looked at the caller ID snd my heart leaped. It was Josh,

"Josh?" I asked nervously.

"Hi, h-how are you? Noelle told me what happened." She did, did she?

"I'm okay," It was true minus all the troubling thoughts. "How are you and Ivy?"

"We're fine. She woke up a last week." He said. I could tell he was avoiding something.

"That's great!" I said. I was happy for her. Honestly.

He stayed quiet. I couldn't seem to find anything to say myself. I was about to find an excuse to hang up when he finally spoke up.

"Reed, I'm sorry." He said rushing. "I should have called. I just couldn't bring myself to."

"It's ok." I said.

"No, it's not. I should have called." He took a deep breath. "When Noelle called me and told me what happened I panicked. I had to know if you were alright. I'm so sorry for everything."

Now I was shocked. All I knew is I had to hang up.

"Josh I have to go." I said, not attempting to hide my desperation.

"Reed, I lo-" I hung up before he could finish.

Isn't this what I wanted? I'm so confused. I've been dying to hear him say that since we broke up. Why couldn't I listen? Just then Noelle walked in.

"Hey! The doctor said you're ready to go." She said happily.

Oh, that's right. Today I'm leaving. Back to the Lange's.

"Good. Let's go!"

**Later On.**

It felt good to be out of that hospital. I don't know how doctors can take that. I was there a few days and I NEVER want to go back. I decided to go on the computer. I hadn't checked my e-mail in a while.

**2 Unread E-mails**

I opened the first one. It was from Constance. Her e-mail contained a link to a news article. I clicked on it.

**EASTON ACADEMY KILLER GONE**

By: John Peters

Ariana Osgood has gone missing. She has apparently broken

out of jail. Ariana was arrested for the murder of Thomas Pearson, a

fellow classmate. She escaped from prison. Easton Academy has increased

security for returning students. Police are asking that people remain calm.

The stress that people do what they can to stay safe. They have said that

Ms. Osgood is very unstable.

"We don't know what she is capable of or who she's after." Says one officer. "We ask that everyone is extra careful and to keep an eye out for her.

We will get her as soon as we can." Listen to them folks. Stay safe.

I stared at the screen. I couldn't believe it. She's out there. She could even be here at St. Barths. I went to the next email, scared to open it. It was from an unknown email. I decided to open it.

**FROM: UNKNOWN**

**HEY REED! HOW ARE YOU DOING? LAST TIME I SAW YOU, YOU WERE FALLING INTO THE OCEAN. SORRY I'M JUST SO CLUMSY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUSH YOU. ******** OH, WAIT! I DID ACTUALLY. TO BAD IT DIDN'T WORK. YOU ARE VERY HARD TO MURDER, YOU KNOW? ANYWAY, I THOUGHT I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW I'M NOT GIVING UP. I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD! HAVE FUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!**

**LOTS OF LOVE, ??? ******

All I could think was 'Here we go again'.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Josh's POV**

Life has been so complicated lately. First all that stuff with Sabine happened. I thought Reed had cheated on me. But as it turns out, she was drugged. I found that out when Sabine confessed and pulled a gone at Reed. All I can remember is thinking '_Not her'._ I ran to Sabine hoping to knock the gun out of her hand. I was too late. As I hit the gun Sabine pulled the trigger. Ivy, my current girlfriend, was hit in the shoulder instead. I had a chance to be with Reed again. Then, being the boy scout that I am, I stayed with Ivy. I thought she needed me more. It didn't feel right to break up with her after what happened. She was weak.

_203, 204,205. _Room 205. Ivy's room. Lately I have been dreading my visits with Ivy, probably because I can't stop thinking about Reed. I'll admit it. I think about her all the time. And each time I go and see Ivy I feel guilty. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.

"Hey, Josh." Ivy said sweetly as I walked into her room. Why does she have to be so nice? It makes me feel even guiltier.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked, closing the door. "Okay, my shoulder hurts a little. It's not bad though."

Now what? I know I have to talk to her about Reed, but how can I when she's in pain?

"Do you need anything?" I asked politely.

"No, I'm fine." She answered.

We sat there for a half hour in awkward silence. I knew I had to bring up Reed. I had a feeling Ivy suspected something. I was about to bring it up when:

"Josh? Is there something you want to talk about?" Ivy asked. She's good. I know I have to tell her. I just don't know how.

"Ivy,I-" I was interrupted by my cell phone. I looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hollis." The voice said unenthusiastically. I instantly recognized the voice. I excused myself from Ivy and went into the hallway.

"What Noelle?" I asked, my voice harsher then I expected.

"What's your problem?" she asked sounding upset. I knew something was wrong. Noelle always hides her emotions. And right now she sounds like she's crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought you'd like to know that Reed is in the hospital." WHAT? Why is she in the hospital?

"What happened?" I could careless about Noelle now. All I cared about was Reed and if she was okay.

"She fell off a freaking boat! I don't know how but she claims she did not jump." She said. She was really upset now.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" I asked. I was getting more worried by the second.

"Well, she's unconscious right now."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"You do realize what you have lost right?" she asked.

"Ya, I do." I said just before she hung up. I went back into Ivy's room, and sat down in a chair that was next to her bed.

"Is every alright?" she asked.

"No, that was Noelle. Reed is in the hospital. She supposedly fell off a boat" I sighed. I had to tell her now. I need to talk to Reed.

"Is she okay?" she asked

"She's unconscious." I replied.

"I hope she's okay." She said looking at me.

"Me too" I said staring at the floor.

"Is there something bothering you?" she asked.

I looked at her. I knew I had to tell her. I know I can't pretend to love her when I don't. I can't pretend that I no longer have feelings for Reed. Both aren't true. And she doesn't deserve that.

"Listen, Ivy," I looked at her. "I still have feelings for Reed." She just looked at me. "I'm sorry, but I still love her."

She looked out the window in her room then looked back at me. "I know," I was shocked. She wasn't mad. She knew too.

"What?" I asked.

"You've been acting weird all week. I kind of figured that's how you felt. And when you came back from that call and told me happened, I knew." She said.

Wow.

"Now do me a favor and call her when she wakes up." She smiled.

Again wow.

"Thanks." I said. "I'll see you later." It sounded more like a question.

"Sure" She said. I walked out of her room and pulled out my phone. Noelle said she was unconscious. But it was worth a shot.

**That chapter was hard to write. Lol. Hopefully I'll update sooner. Thanks for reading! Please Comment! ******


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated in a long time. I was away until Tuesday and yesterday I went to American Idol Live concert. (Amazing concert! I met Scott, Matt, Danny, and Kris! ********) But I should be home for awhile now so I can start updating. I have a lot of ideas. I'm writing now so hopefully I will have a chapter out either a little later or tomorrow. **


	8. Chapter 7

REED POV

Previous: I stared at the screen. I couldn't believe it. She's out there. She could even be here at St. Barths. I went to the next email, scared to open it. It was from an unknown email. I decided to open it.

**FROM: UNKNOWN**

**HEY REED! HOW ARE YOU DOING? LAST TIME I SAW YOU, YOU WERE FALLING INTO THE OCEAN. SORRY I'M JUST SO CLUMSY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUSH YOU. ******** OH, WAIT! I DID ACTUALLY. TO BAD IT DIDN'T WORK. YOU ARE VERY HARD TO MURDER, YOU KNOW? ANYWAY, I THOUGHT I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW I'M NOT GIVING UP. I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD! HAVE FUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!**

**LOTS OF LOVE, ???**

All I could think was 'Here we go again'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my gosh! What am I gonna do now? That psycho is out of jail and I have a new stalker. Am I crazy to think my stalker is Ariana? I don't think so.

_BEEP!_

I jumped.

_1 New Message _

I looked at the e-mail address and my heart flipped, . Josh is e-mailing me? I clicked it open,

**Reed, please call me or reply back. I need to talk to you. I heard about Ariana. I hope your okay. I know you're mad at me. And I don't blame you, but please contact me.**

**-Josh**

I deleted the e-mail. I should call him. But what if he just sent that out of pity or something? Well he did call, but still. Maybe I'll call him later.

"Reed, you need to tell the cops about the e-mail." said a voice from behind me. I jumped, screamed, and nearly fell out of my seat.

"Sorry! I thought you knew I was behind you!" said the voice that I now recognized to be Noelle.

"It's okay. I'm just a little freaked." I said pointedly.

"Well, duh. I figured you would be after that psycho's e-mail." She replied.

"Do you think it's her? Do you think Ariana is my stalker?" I asked shakily.

"I don't know, Reed. She might be and she might not, but either way you need to show this to the cops." She said.

"I will, later though. I need to think for a little while." I sighed.

"Fine. But what's up with you and Hollis? I thought you'd want to get back together with him."

Typical Noelle, she has a tendency to know things before I tell her. At least I knew it before her this time…I think.

"I don't know. I can't bring myself to talk to him." I sighed again.

"Maybe you should talk to him. It looks like he is really worried." She said.

"I know. I guess I will."

And with that she left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

**Later.**

It's been three hours since I read those e-mails. I've been lying in my bed trying to process everything. What I know is I have a new stalker that could be a old one. Also, there is the thing with Josh. I know I need to talk to him but every time I pick up the phone I think of some excuse not to call him.

I sighed and looked out the window. I wish my life wasn't so complicated. It probably wouldn't be if I hadn't gone to Easton Academy. Still I can't bring myself to regret going to Easton. If I hadn't gone I never would have met Noelle, Kiran, Taylor, or any of my friends in and out of Billings'. I also would never have met Josh. Sure terrible things have happened, but a lot of great things happened too.

"REED! COME DOWNSTAIRS!" yelled Noelle from the floor below.

I got up and walked downstairs. I heard Noelle talking to someone. I guess I had a visitor. Great.

I reached the bottom step and looked up to see who it was. My mouth dropped.

"Hi, Reed." Said none other than Josh himself.


	9. Chapter 8

I was shocked. Josh was here. Here in St. Barths and not in Connecticut. Was he really that worried about me? Why would he show up after just sending me an

e-mail? I just got it so he must have JUST sent it. Well…I think I just got it.

I cursed myself for not checking the date. If he sent that like a week ago he could have thought someone had finally finished me.

"Reed! " Josh said as he closed the space between us. One second he was on the other side of the Langes' massive living room, the next I was in his arms.

I don't know how long we stood hugging but I did know I didn't want to let go. I missed him so much.

"Reed? Are you alright?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Honestly that question had been bugging me since I saw him standing next to Noelle.

"I was worried. Plus, I needed to talk to you. In person."

"Oh, well, you're here now so what do you wanna talk about?" At this point Noelle left us alone.

"Look Reed, I'm sorry. The whole thing with Sabine, the Legacy, Ivy, is in the past. I shouldn't have left you like that. At the time I thought I was doing the right thing by staying with Ivy. I thought she needed me most. I was wrong though. I left you at the worst time. I'm sorry, for everything." He said.

I was speechless.

"I still love you." He finished.

At this point I had tears in my eyes.

"I love you too." I said.

And then he kissed me. At that point my life seemed to be going in the right direction, well as much as it could anyway.

**Short but I figures it should end there. I'm writing right now so I will have at least on more up tonight. **

**What do you guys think about the Web Series? I'm undecided. I like it. I just wish it followed the book more.**

**What about the first chapter of Suspicion? I can't wait to get the next book!**

**Please Comment!**

**Peace out! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

My life seemed to be going well as I sat cuddling next Josh on one of the Langes' giant couches in their living room. I was back with Josh. I was on a beautiful island. I'm with my friends. Even, my stalker is leaving me alone, hopefully. It's been about 3 days since I read his or her e-mail. Still, I can't seem to stop thinking about them. Could it really be Ariana? I mean she hates me but would she really risk her freedom by stalking me _**again**_?

Josh brought me out of my thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

I sighed. I forgot how he could read me like an open book.

"About whoever my stalker is," I replied "Do you think it's Ariana?"

"I don't know. It's possible," He replied. "Who else could it be?"

"I wish I knew." I said sadly. Besides Ariana, the only people I could think of that hated me that much were Poppy Simon and her crew. She hated me for taking Upton from her. She's probably happy now. She's probably back with Upton.

I decided not to think about it. I should just enjoy the peaceful time I have with Josh while I have it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh and I walked up to my room followed by Noelle. I couldn't believe we we're going back to Easton in a few days. This "vacation" has been crazy. I was relieved to get off this island. I could start to forget everything that happened here. Maybe I could get rid of my stalker too. At least for a little while.

The door bell rang. Noelle went downstairs to answer it.

"You ready to go back to Easton?" I asked Josh.

"I guess. Are you?"

"Ya, I'm kind of relieved to leave this place." I said truthfully.

Before he could reply Noelle returned with someone following her. That someone was Poppy.

"She wanted to talk to you" said Noelle as she walked in the room.

I looked at Poppy and she looked at Josh.

"I'm Josh" Josh said to Poppy

"I see. Upton told me about him." She said looking at me now.

"What do you want Poppy?" I didn't want to deal with her right now.

"I just wanted to say sorry for everything I did and said to you." She looked and sounded sincere but I couldn't bring myself to believe her. "I was just jealous. But now I have Upton and I'm guessing you have Josh so maybe we can just put everything behind us."

"It's okay. Sure." I said not knowing what to say.

She smiled at me and walked out. I could tell there was something behind that smile. I just couldn't place it.

"Well that was interesting." said Noelle sarcastically.

**Short again. :( But more tomorrow. I have a bunch of ideas. ****Any suggestions?****Anyone you want me to include?**** I was thinking about putting Sawyer in a bit more.**

**What do you guys like about the show?**

**I love who plays Reed, Thomas, and Ariana. We haven't got to see much of Josh yet. I love who plays him too so far, he's just missing the curly blonde hair. I wasn't sure about Noelle or Taylor but I like them. I also wanted Nicole to be Kiran. But oh well I still like the show.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Comment!**


	11. Chapter 10

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. My life was going great right now. I was on a beautiful island with my friends. Me and Josh we're back together. Even my stalker seemed to be giving up. At least I chose to think so. There's nothing wrong with a little wishful thinking. It never hurt anyone. It's not like I'm in denial or anything. That would be crazy. Then again I am having an argument in my head…with myself.

Anyway, back to how my life's great, everything seems to be in order. I just hope it stays that way.

Poppy came over yesterday. It was really strange. I can't bring myself to believe a word she said.

I walked downstairs with Josh behind me. We walked outside. I needed some fresh air. It was so peaceful out here. Josh wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned my head against him. I could stand here forever.

"What do you want to do today?" Josh asked.

"I have no idea." I replied still smiling.

"Want to start with a walk on the beach." He asked releasing me and grabbing my hand.

"Sure."

We walked down the walk way. When we reached the end my smile dropped off my face.

At the end of the walk way, just before the gate, was four things. First the necklace that was ripped off my neck the night I was pushed. Second was a broken stick, I was assuming it was what spooked that horse I rode with Upton. Third, the shirt Cheyenne was wearing when she died. And forth, one of Thomas's sweatshirts.

I stared down at the items. My head was spinning. So much for my stalker giving up.

I felt Josh pulling me to the beach. I thought it was the beach. I couldn't see it. All I could see was Thomas' and Cheyenne's faces. Then I saw Sabine, Ariana, and the image of blonde hair I saw when I was pushed. I felt the cold water around me. I could feel my dress pull me down and restrict my movement. I also heard someone calling me. I heard Ariana's voice though. I was sinking again. I was drowning. I saw Ariana and Sabine's laughing faces as they watched me.

"REED!" Josh yelled bringing me back to reality. "Are you okay?"

I looked at him and the tears started flowing. Before I knew it I was sobbing into his chest. I couldn't handle going through this again. Can't I just have a normal life? Can I go ONE day without someone wanting to kill me?

I finally stopped crying after what felt like hours. Josh and I continued our walk. I was trying to forget what happened for a little bit. It didn't last.

"Hey Reed." Said a familiar British accent.

I turned around.

"Upton?" I can't believe he was talking to me. I thought he hated me.

"How are you?" He asked looking at Josh.

"Fine. This is Josh, Josh this is Upton."

"Ahh, the famous Josh." He said looking back at me.

There was a long silence.

"So, I heard you and Poppy are together now." I said trying to break that awkward silence.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"You know, Poppy Simon. She said you two got together. I'm guessing at the party when you went after her." I said. Didn't he know this?

"I never found Poppy that night." He said.

I looked at Josh. We ran back to the house without another word. We ran upstairs and luckily found Noelle, Kiran, and Taylor.

"Guys we found another suspect." I announced.

"WHO?" Kiran practically screeched.

"Poppy." Josh said

"Reed, I know Poppy hates you and all but I don't think she would try to kill someone." Taylor said.

I explained everything from when Poppy stopped by yesterday to the stuff outside to what Upton said.

They all looked shocked.

I ran my room, grabbed my laptop, and ran back to everyone. I was going to try to bring back that e-mail. I logged in. I was greeted by a new e-mail. I clicked it open.

**HEY REED!**

**HOW ARE YOU? SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN MAKING YOUR LIFE MISERABLE. I BET I MADE UP FOR THAT THOUGH WITH MY LITTLE PRESENTS OUTSIDE. MY SIS TOLD ME ABOUT CHEYENNE SO I THOUGHT I'D ADD THAT. THOMAS WAS EASY. HE WAS WEARING THAT THE NIGHT HE WAS MURDERED. NOELLE HANDED IT TO ME. THE REST IS SELF EXPLANITORY. HAVE A NICE TIME WHILE YOU CAN.**

**LOTS OF LOVE, ARIANNA.**

I was so wrong. Again.

**Woo! :) Finally got all that out. I won't be for a few days. I'm going to a Jonas Brothers concert tomorrow and school is starting. I'll update when I can. Thanks for reading.**

**Thanks for all your comments!**

**Please comment some more!**

**More hopefully soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Sorry I didn't finish the story. It has been a crazy few weeks. Well, I am not going to continue. I got the actual version and I'm almost done with it. I will probably write Scandal. But I will tell you what was going to happen in my story.**

**Poppy was Reed's stalker. She framed Ariana. She got all the information from Amberely and the other billings about what happened with Ariana and Sabine.**

**Josh and Reed are back together. And I believe that's about it.**

**I hopefully start writing again soon. First I need to finish suspicion.**

**I hope you liked what story I wrote. (Even if I didn't finish.)**

**Thanks for all the comments! :) **


End file.
